mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Stark
| birth_place = Forest Grove, Oregon | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Portland, Oregon | team = Team Quest | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Aaron Mitchell Stark (born July 21, 1975) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He trains with Team Quest and was a member of the Portland Wolfpack, an International Fight League team coached by Matt Lindland. Biography High school and college years Wrestling since age 5, in 1993, he was the Oregon state champion during his senior year wrestling at Pendleton High School in Pendleton, Oregon, where he only wrestled for one year. He transferred from Glencoe High School in Hillsboro, Oregon, which he attended from 1990 to 1992. He then wrestled for the University of Wisconsin–Madison, majoring in Agricultural Business Management, and graduating in 1998. In 1996, Stark was the only wrestler in the country to score offensive points against National Champion Les Gutches.TOWeR's OSU Wrestling Report His highest finish during his collegiate wrestling career came during his senior (fifth) year -- third place in the 1998 Big Ten Championships held at Penn State University. His highest finish at the United States Open National Championships in freestyle wrestling was eighth place. Personal life Stark is a non-active member of Mensa. He took the test (and scored 134, two points above the cutoff)The glove just fits - Nicki Jhabvala - SI.com while still an undergraduate in Madison, Wisconsin. On 9 September 2000, he married Tiffany Marie Tennefosshttp://en-gb.facebook.com/people/Tiffany-Tennefoss-Stark/645299180, owner of Tiffany Stark Fundraising LLC, a Republican concern, who has worked for Ron Saxton and Mitt Romney.Odds and Ends from the WWB Headquarters - Jeff Mapes on Politics - OregonLive.com They lived in the hills of northwest Portland, but separated in late 2007.http://myspace.com/aaron-stark While his divorce is still pending, Stark has now joined several dating websites looking for childless women to date casuallyHave Children: "No" -- Want Children: "Happy with what I have", as he has publicly stated that he has no desire to ever remarry or raise children.aaron5150's Profile - Man Looking For Women for a short term relationship, a long term relationship, a friend or play Heir to a door and cabinet manufacturing company,http://www.manta.com/coms2/dnbcompany_c94fm6 he is an aficionado of Cuban cigars,https://www.topcubans.com/cuban-cigars/ratings-presidentes~85.html and an oenophilehttp://www.reuters.com/article/pressRelease/idUS200155+07-May-2008+BW20080507 who plans to bottle his own Pinot noir wine in a few years. He is presently the manager of the Colene Clemens Vineyard in Newberg, Oregon, a family business named in honor of his maternal grandmother.Fight Night MMA Record Notes External links *Official Site *Aaron Stark's personals ad - public profile * *Aaron Stark IFL Page *International Fight League *"Fight Night" ''Forest Grove News-Times'' interview *"Sitting on the Dock of the Bay" interview *Wolfpack's Stark Returns to IFL Action MMA Weekly interview *"The glove just fits" Sports Illustrated article (online edition only) Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American sport wrestlers Category:American atheists Category:People from Portland, Oregon Category:Republicans (United States) Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:People from Forest Grove, Oregon